Piernas Largas
by vickyng
Summary: Anna sabe que Yoh la mira y que lo vuelve loco. Entonces, ¿Por qué en la última semana él ya no lo hace? YohAnna. Romance. Drabble.


Mi segundo Drabble con la pareja principal YohAnna como protagonistas. Romance. No AU. Cortito. Espero que les guste, so ¡Enjoy it, como yo disfruté haciéndolo!

**Piernas Largas**

--

_I've been watching you_

_A la la la la long_

_A la la la la long_

_long li long long long_

_(...)_

_girl I want to make you sweat  
sweat till you can't sweat no more  
and if you cry out  
I'm gonna push it  
Push it, push it some more_

(Inner circle - Sweat)

--

_**Piernas Largas**_

Obtener su cariño no era lo difícil: Eso era algo que podía ganar cualquier persona que estuviese más de dos minutos con él, fuese o no amable. Lo complicado era conquistarlo; realizar las acciones justas para demostrar su interés, pero sin arrastrarse tras él. Volverlo loco, tenerlo a su merced, pero que él no viera que, en realidad, ella era la que enloquecía por él.

Se daba cuenta cómo la miraba. A veces, tenía que ser increíblemente fría, pero sin dejar de lado su elegancia, para conquistarlo con desesperación, y otras, pues... Tenía que ser un _poquito_ más amable. Pero solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para no perderlo ante las garras poderosas de otras arpías.

Se daba cuenta que la miraba SIEMPRE. Así que, siendo consciente de su corto vestido, se recostaba mientras veía televisión, y se estiraba. Se estiraba bastante. Hasta que el vestido se elevaba para dejar a su prometido cercano a un paro cardíaco.

Pero ha ahí que hace una semana habían empezado sus problemas. En la última semana, Yoh ya no la miraba. Evitaba observar sus largas piernas. No la miraba cuando ella salía de las termas apenas cubierta por la toalla. Ni cuando, estando en la mesa, ella _por casualidad_, posaba su mano en el muslo del chico. Tampoco cuando se estiraba, ni cuando le preparaba la cena, ni cuando _accidentalmente_ se le caía algo al piso. Anna estaba empezando a desesperar.

Había que tomar _cartas_ en el asunto. Yoh era _su_ presa, y no se le iba a escapar.

Así que, esa mañana, mientras el joven hacía flexiones, se paró delante de él, con las manos en jarras, y su mirada se clavó en él. Pero Yoh no despegaba la mirada del piso.

-¿Pasa algo, Annita?

Y, con una patada certera, la chica lo descompensó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Su pie, amenazante, se posicionó sobre el pecho del chico que palideció, y que le sonreía nervioso, intentando salvarse de lo que fuera que hubiese hecho que se mereciera su castigo.

-¿Te gustan mis piernas, Yoh?

-¿Qué?

El pie sobre el pecho del Shaman ejerció presión, dejándolo casi sin aire, mientras éste, descolocado, la miraba como quien no habla el mismo idioma.

-Te hice una pregunta. Contesta con la verdad.

¿Qué hacer? Si le decía que sí, se pondría en evidencia que SIEMPRE estaba mirando las piernas de Anna, y si le decía que no, la chica se enfadaría con él... No tenía muchas opciones...

-Jijiji... Claro, son muy lindas...

El pie sobre su pecho se retiró. Anna lo miraba seria, sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Gracias – Dijo a media voz, al tiempo que se giraba para irse.

-Pero... - Yoh la cogió de la muñeca y se puso de pie. La giró, para quedarse mirándola, y le cogió con la otra mano las mejillas, apretándoselas ligeramente- Me gustan más tus labios, y la forma en que se crispan cuando intentas desesperadamente que yo mire tus piernas...

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del moreno, al tiempo que, ante la inminente protesta de la rubia, le colocaba un beso en los labios para acallarla.

* * *

Suena:

(Sweat – Inner Circle)

Mi segundo YohAnna. Muy cortito. Me gustó más el primero que hice, pero este no me lo podía quitar de la mente, Menos con esa cancioncita sonándome todo el día en la cabeza. Y, diablos, debería estar estudiando para la prueba que tengo en dos horas, pero bueno... quería hacer algo nuevo,

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

A ver qué les parece. A todos nos gusta recibirlos, y no es difícil dejarlos. Aunque sea con una palabra, aunque solo diga "piernas", o "tía", me conformo.

Vickyng.


End file.
